57 Leaf Clover
}} The 57 Leaf Clover is an item in Risk of Rain 2. It affects all random effects other than Tougher Times. For each 57 leaf clover, if a successful proc is not achieved on a roll, it will be rolled one additional time, repeated again equal to the number of clovers the player has. For example, a player has one item, the chance to proc it is 20%, and has one 57 Leaf Clover. If the player attacks, and the item does not proc, the roll will be done once more, as the player has one clover. Successes are measured per effect, not in a whole, so if one item roll is successful, other items that were triggered by the same proc, will continue to roll If unsuccessful. While the mechanic may be daunting, note that since items from chests are created on world seed, clover does not affect them. In the game code, the number of clovers is referred to as "Luck" with each clover giving +1 luck. There are no other means of acquiring Luck. This means that Luck and number of Clovers are interchangeable. Due to the fact that negative Luck is also supported, other luck modifying mechanics may exist in the future. In order to calculate proc probability with clovers, the following equation can be used: y = 1 - (1 - p)^(x + 1) Where: * p = total item proc chance (0-1), (See Also: Item Stacking) * x = the number of clovers in the player's inventory. * y = new item proc chance (0-1) with x amount of clovers The inverse of the equation, that is to say the number of clovers required to achieve a certain proc probability, is: x = log(1 - y) / log(1 - p) - 1 Exhaustive List of Clover Effects Survivor Effects * Critical Strike chance. Survivors have a base 1.0% critical strike chance. * Artificer's chance to ignite. Item Effects * Spinel Tonic's chance to get an Affliction. A single Clover reduces the chance from 20% to 4%. * Stun Grenade's chance to proc. * Tri-Tip Dagger's chance to proc. * Brittle Crown's chance to gain gold. * Ukulele's chance to proc. * Sentient Meat Hook's chance to proc. * Sticky Bomb's chance to proc. * Runald's Band and Kjaro's Band shared roll to proc. * AtG Missile Mk. 1's chance to proc. * UNRELEASED TempestonKill's chance to proc. * Bandolier's chance to drop an ammo pack. * Happiest Mask's chance to spawn a ghost. * UNRELEASED 'Chance to critically heal. This is granted by an unreleased Lunar internally called "Critheal". * Old War Stealthkit's chance to cloak the player. * Ghor's Tome's chance to drop a gold bag. Gameplay Effects * Monster Logs. * Elite equipment drop chance. * 'UNRELEASED Sacrifice Artifact's chance to drop an item. Monster Effects * If a monster acquires Critical Strike chance, this chance is affected by the Clover. Monsters have 0% base critical strike chance. Notes * This does not affect chest spawns, chest outcome, shrine chances nor shrine outcomes. The only item that affects chest spawns is the Rusted Key. Trivia * The item is a reference to an item in Risk of Rain, called 56 Leaf Clover.https://riskofrain.fandom.com/wiki/56_Leaf_Clover References